Relin
Relin is a member of the Beckenver clan. Personality Relin is easygoing and hard to fight with. He tries to find humor in many situations though he normally keeps quiet with the jokes he comes up with Appearance Relin has green-gray eyes and long, dark gray hair that he keeps tied back in a loose, low hanging ponytail. Abilities Melee Archery : Skilled enough to hunt deer, can't really do much else with it tho Swordsmanship : Relin learned how to use daggers and swords as a child, it was his family's shared skill and his current main offensive. He prefers to use swords but a couple daggers can be found scattered on his person. Fists : After meeting Esiel, he trained with her for some time in order to learn how to fight when there are no weapons available. Relin is dangerous with his fists but, for some reason, always reaches for his dagger first. Story As a child he grew up in 2nd main rosewood city here with his mother and father. Because he was an only chid he reached out to other children who lived around him and met Rineron. He and Rineron soon became inseperable and when one was in trouble, the other also had their own part to play. When Rineron's parents died from an attack by if I know, Rineron was soon taken in by Relin's family as their own where the two of them grew even closer. When he became a teenager, he decided to learn how to work a forge. Since there was never too many blades crafters, he was in high demand after he later honed his skill forging a blade. When it became time for the boys to leave home, they decided to live together to split the upkeep of a home. They lived together into their late 20s until Rineron met a woman. Relin then left their shared home and found another to leave the two of them privacy. While Rineron and his wife were buisy mekin bebbies, Relin decided to scout out distant taverns or bars in search of women to rent rooms with and spend some "quality time" with (wink wink ho-ho). Even though Rineron developed a family life, Relin would still invite him on hunts and the two of them would go off in search of food to bring home for all of them. On one hunting trip, when they were like 40s or something idk, Rineron and Relin had an unfortunate run in with a group of vampires. They don't remember half of what went on but they woke up and new something was different. While Relin didn't have others to worry about, Rineron's wife left him and took both of their sons with her leaving Reling and Rineron back to themselves where they shared Relin's home. Knowing that becoming vampires would leave them shunned by the community, the two stayed isolated and hunted for a new food source when they could barely stand to go without. Eventually they ran into a lone vampire who invited them to join a group of hers. The two of them packed up their things and set out to the coven. Relin continued to scope out women in taverns but now he would take Rineron with him on some occasions. On one of these trips he ran into a woman who kept to herself off in the side. After thinking, he realized that she was also a vampire and went over to her for a proposition of sex. She coldly declined and then he offered her a place in the vampire cult. A few weeks passed and then Esiel showed up on the coven's doorstep where she, Rineron, and himself all became close friends. Now fast forward like 15 years and then the place was set on fire and he and Rineron rushed out those they could, Esiel being one of them, and then followed out right before the place collapsed. They didn't find Esiel after that and then because Rin rl liked Esiel, Rineron and Relin searched everywhere to find her but couldn't and they even went as for to ask the Beckenver's. Rineron became a member of the beckenver's first since he drew the short straw and then Relin joined a few years after. Rin got it on with Red and then they had a falling out where Rel became her shoulder-to-cry-on guy and then awkward for Rin, Relin and her got together and have been together since. blah blah blah they found Esiel and they've gone back to being brother/sister Relationships Rineron : Relin's brother. Because the two of them grew up inside of the Rosewood Forest together, the two naturally created a special bond. Being raised together made them think of themselves as brothers even if they weren't blood related. Because of this, Relin keeps very few ties of his own so he is always free to help Rineron when he needs it. Rennen Beckenver : Relin's girlfriend/wife/lover/IDontKnowWhatTheyAre but "they has sum kinky sex" -V Esiel : Relin's Sister. After hitting on her in an inn, and incidentally having a failed attempt to get in her pants, Relin decided to invite this stranger into the vampire cult he was a apart of. Despite the fact that the two rarely many things alone together, a sibling bond formed between the two of them. Miana The two originally only met each other for sex but as they started to SIN together more and more, they began to learn about the other. They began to see each other not only for sex but also for company and their relationship grew to be more friendly. Despite the fact that the two didn't see each other for several years, they are still quite close but no longer SIN. Trivia *Even though he is a Rosewood Fae, Relin is extremely friendly and closer to a Silverwood Fae's height. *Relin is a vampire. *When introducing himself and Rineron, Relin normally gets away with telling everyone that they are blood brothers. *"Hey der pretty mamma u want sum fuk?" - Relin "No" - Esiel Category:Mortals Category:Vampires Category:Fae Category:All